1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for handling stackable storage objects. More particularly, the present invention is for a method for handling stackable storage objects using a collector.
2. Background of the Invention
In storage handling of metal sheets it is customary, according to known techniques, to use a so-called level store wherein metal sheets are stored on pallets. The store has a number of shelves or compartments arranged laterally and vertically. Here, sheets of a certain type and size, normally identified by a specific article number, are stored on a pallet. Sheets with different article numbers are not normally stored on the same pallet. The actual storage handling in a level store of this type is normally carried out using trucks or forklifts. A problem with such a level store is that it requires large storage surfaces in the storage premises, partly because each shelf position or compartment is only intended to accommodate sheets of the same article number and partly because the trucks require a relatively large maneuvering space around the storage shelves. In addition, the operating costs for the trucks are not insignificant, irrespective of whether the trucks used are driver-operated or driverless. In brief, a level store with truck operation entails relatively high storage costs.
In smaller plants, it is customary for different types of sheets to be stored vertically in stands in which the sheets lean against vertical support pins. Since the sheets are usually transported and delivered to the plant in a horizontal position, they have to be lifted by the warehouse personnel on arrival. This manual handling presents handling difficulties and accident risks, since the sheets are often heavy and difficult to grip. In addition, the sheets generally have to be laid down horizontally again before leaving the store.